


The Fear Of Falling Apart

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Depression, Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, M/M, MADE era, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of a eating disorder, Multi, Past Drug Addiction, Relapsing, Takes place during the made tour, Title Based on a Panic! at the Disco Song, Work In Progress, Youngbae-centric, mentions of anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Everyone
Series: Protecting The Sun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711
Kudos: 2





	The Fear Of Falling Apart

**3:20 AM**

It's the fifth night that he hasn't slept,the voices plaguing his thoughts were too much and he was starting to get overwhelmed.

_I haven't felt the urge in so long._

Deep down he knows he shouldn't.He knows that he would only be hurting the people he loves,including his members.

But...there were times like tonight,where the urge was just too tempting and the voices were just too _loud._

_Make them stop make them stop MAKE THEM STOP MAKETHEMSTOP MAKETH-_

"Youngbae-ah?Are you in there?"


End file.
